nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)
For the original console & PC releases developed by EA Canada in 2005 see - Need for Speed: Most Wanted For the PSP release developed by EA Canada in 2005 see - Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is an upcoming title in Electronic Arts' Need for Speed franchise and is currently being developed by Criterion Games. The title is a re-imagining of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted released in 2005 except will be designed from Criterion's perspective of the original title. It will be running on DICE's Frostbite 2 game engine. Information for the title was leaked on the internet the week of May 20th, 2012. The title is expected to be fully unveiled at EA's E3 press conference on June 4th, 2012. A promotional image was released on June 1st, 2012 via the Official Need for Speed Facebook account prior to the E3 unveiling. The image contains a few vehicles such as the; BMW M3 E92, Corvette C6 Z06, 2006-2010 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor and 2011 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor. The police vehicles appear with official jurrisdiction markings relating to Fairhaven City. A trailer was shown during Electronic Art's E3 conference including several additional vehicles such as the Porsche 911 Carrera S (991), Dodge Challenger SRT-8, Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4, Nissan GT-R, 2010 Ford Mustang Boss 302, Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, 2006 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, Aston Martin V12 Vantage and 2012 SRT Viper GTS. Gameplay The game takes place within the city of Fairhaven and features an upgraded Autolog 2.0 leaderboard system. Players will be able to compete against each other using in both single player and mutliplayer playlist events. Criterion Games' re-imagining of Need for Speed: Most Wanted focuses on gameplay and the player's progression to become the Most Wanted on their Speedwall rather than focus on a story similar to the 2005 Most Wanted title. The city of Fairhaven is set out as an open-world environment that is completely open from the beginning to allow players to drive freely and at their own pace of progression. Players are given a start and finish point for several events without a defined route for them to drive along. Players are awarded Speed Points (SP) upon completing events, performing stunts and beating a friend's Autolog record. Players will need to continue earning Speed Points in order to become the Most Wanted racer. Vehicles will also be upgradable with performance parts.https://twitter.com/NeedforSpeed/status/210070278674456576 The city of Fairhaven will also feature destructible items that players will be awarded Speed Points for destroying. These items include Security Gates and Billboards. Players will also be able to set Road Rules which involves players setting their fastest possible time along a road within Fairhaven. 'Pursuit' Police pursuits will continue after the player has completed a race. There are 6 Heat Levels that the player will progress through in pursuits with each level bringing a great police presence as well as an increased determination to bust the player. Players will be instantly busted in their vehicle becomes wrecked. This will only occur if the player's vehicle has sustained a significant amount of damage. Players will also be able to utilise Repair Shops to restore their vehicle's condition but each Repair Shop can only be used once in a single pursuit. Players can evade the police by keeping any and all engaged units outside of a Pursuit Radius circle indicated on the mini-map. Players will enter Cooldown upon leaving the Pursuit Radius circle and will have to stay out of range of all police units for a certain amount of time in order to completely evade. Players will also be able to enter Cooldown Spots which are located in distinct locations. Entering one will decrease the amount of time required for a player to evade a pursuit. Players will need to explore Fairhaven and locate a Cooldown Spot before they are highlighted on the map.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-need-for/731587 'Multiplayer' Online gameplay will feature intense competition, team games, massive variety, persistent scoring, deep ranking, endless rewards and modifications. Players are able to join and leave a mutliplayer environment seamlessly without having to leave the single player experience. Up to 8 players will be able to join the same multiplayer environment.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-need-for/731091 Multiplayer events require each player to drive to a "Meet Up" location in order for the event to begin. Players will be able to wreck another player's car in the form of a "Takedown" although they will respawn moments later. The Meet Up location is changed to either a finish line for a race gamemode or a location for a challenge gamemode. Each event first requires all players to reach the Meet Up locations before the event will begin. *'Race' - Each player will battle against the other through a series of checkpoints leading towards the finish line. *'Speed Test' - All players are given the same objective with the winner being the player to set the highest score for that objective. *'Challenge' *'Team Race' Players will also be able to create a custom License Plate that will appear with mutliplayer gameplay. The License Plate will also display any Modifications that the player will equipped to their car. 'Modifications' Modifications appear in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as a form of performance enhancer for a players vehicle. It is unknown if they are only bound to multiplayer events. 'Racer Vehicles' *Aston Martin V12 Vantage *Ariel Atomhttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-need-for/731587 *BMW M3 E92 *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 *SRT Viper GTS *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale *Nissan GT-R *Subaru Cosworth Impreza STI CS400 'Police Vehicles' Limited Edition The Limited Edition of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) became available for pre-order on June 4th, 2012 after it was officially announced at EA's E3 press conference. The Limited Edition features; *'2 Incredible Cars' - The Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale and the Porsche 911 Carrera S. *'Custom Livery' - A stunning satin black custom livery available only through pre-order. *'4 Hours Double Speed Points (SP)' - Unlock four-hours double SP to rank up and unlock rewards faster. *'Multiplayer Modifications' - Mods for better acceleration or stronger armour. PC System Requirements Easter Eggs A number of Easter Eggs can be seen in the E3 reveal trailer and the E3 gameplay trailer. *A sign can be seen in the E3 reveal trailer advertising loans from a company known as "New Rockport Loans." *The Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) can be seen fitted with a Burnout license plate. Burnout is Criterion Games' own award winning IP. *The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor can be seen fitted with a 11-11-05 license plate. November 11th, 2005 is the European release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the Nintendo DS. *The Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor can be seen fitted with a 08-31-94 license plate. August 31st, 1994 is the North American release of The Need for Speed on the 3DO. *The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 and the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor can be seen fitted with a 11-15-05 license plate. November 15th, 2005 is the North American release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the PC, Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gameboy Advance. *The Dodge Challenger SRT-8 can be seen fitted with a 11-17-03 license plate. November 17th, 2003 is the North American release of Need for Speed: Underground on the PC, Gamecube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. *The E3 gameplay trailer featured the driver names; Elizabeth, Harry, Kate, William and Philip. All of the names relate to members of the British Royal Family and were utilised as the E3 conference coincided with the Diamond Jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II. *Some billboards have logos of EA's subsidiary game developers such as Visceral Games, DICE and BioWare. Gallery 'Promotional Images' 465345_10151804967070298_1053901362_o.jpg|Promotional Pre-E3 image Openworld.jpg|Open World Multiplayer.jpg|Multiplayer 'Vehicle Images' NFSMW2012DodgeChallengerSRT8.jpg|Dodge Challenger SRT-8 NFSMW2012DodgeChargerSRT8Interceptor.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Viper_SRT10_GTS.jpg|SRT Viper GTS NFSMW2012FordSVTRaptor.jpg|Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) Porsche911.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) NFSMW2012SUBARUCOSWARTH.JPG|Subaru Cosworth Impreza STI CS400 'Trailers' References Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games